


Attac

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Connor’s too noisy.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 228





	Attac

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Connor feels _ridiculously_ good inside, hot and smooth and all sorts of things a machine shouldn’t be. Connor’s _supposed_ to be a detective, a prototype built just for that, so there’s no reason he should have genitalia this amazing, but Hank’s not complaining. He’s desperately glad he can thrust his dick inside Connor’s pliant body and brutally fuck Connor into his coach. 

Connor seems to like it too. He’s a plethora of wanton sounds—gasps and groans and needy little whimpers. He moans so loudly that it drowns out the slapping noise of Hank’s flabby hips against his taut thighs. He arches his chest up, the perfect circle in the middle showing through his synthetic skin, and that shouldn’t turn Hank on, but it does. He loves watching Connor’s LED flicker red with the stress of taking Hank’s cock. Sometimes there’s even static in Connor’s voice when Hank gives him a particularly vigorous thrust. Hank bends over Connor and bites into Connor’s perfect neck—Connor _screams_.

Sumo barks so loud that Hank nearly jumps out of his skin. He jolts up, head whipping around, and his own dog’s there barking at him like he’s a burglar breaking in. His hips ground to a stop, dick buried balls-deep in Connor’s tight hole. Sumo actually _growls._

“It’s alright, Sumo,” Connor pants, like Hank’s knocked the breath right out of him even though he doesn’t need to breathe at all. He reaches out, arm trembling, and he pets across Sumo’s broad head. He rasps, “Hank’s not hurting me.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hank splutters, staring dazedly between his android and his dog. He tells that dog, “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Connor slowly withdraws his hand and returns it to Hank’s shoulder. He’s holding on for dear life, legs wrapped around Hank’s middle, entire body stripped naked and ripe for the taking: for _Hank_ to take it. Connor asks in that bizarrely hot voice of his, “Please keep going, Lieutenant. I promise not to scream quite so loudly.”

Hank rolls his eyes. He’d complain more about how ridiculous his lover’s being, except he’s too hard for that nonsense. They’ll have the argument later. After he’s come. And preferably, he’ll come deep inside Connor’s body. He’d like to make Connor scream, but apparently they need to be in their own room with the door closed for that. He resumes his merciless pace, but this time Connor’s noises are distinctly muffled, as though someone’s turned his volume way down. 

Hank’s annoyed, but Sumo seems appeased, so Hank keeps going until Connor comes with a silent cry buried in Hank’s shoulder, and Hank himself screams loud enough to wake the neighbours.


End file.
